Corporations, industries, public and private entities may all include various security aspects. Some entities may own non-portable physical assets/inventory (e.g., land, buildings) that can be locked to secure against unauthorized entry. Some entities may own portable physical assets/inventory that may be placed in a secure area or that may be locked onto immovable objects. In some examples, retail centers may allow customers free access to store merchandise while shopping within the confines of the retail center and may employ electronic anti-theft devices and/or security personnel near the store exits.
Various printed materials, works of art, motion pictures, architectural plans and electronic products may include copyrights. Similarly, various electronic products, for example, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) may be programmed with proprietary software to perform a myriad of functions.